Nail gun
by teh-chibi-alchemist
Summary: It's Winry's birthday, and she gets a gift that she'll always use from Alphonse. What will this mean for our favorite blonde alchemist? Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own fma, but I do own this cool nail gun!

"What are you getting Winry for her birthday, Brother?" Alphonse asked his brother, as they walked around the shopping square of central, looking for gifts. He already knew what he was going to get her, as Edward knew what he was as well.

"I'll be back brother…" Al muttered, and turned off to a hardware store. "Okay?" Edward shifted his bag, which had the gift, a new wrench. He sat down on a nearby bench, and after only a few moments, his armored brother returned. "Let's catch the train now brother!"

Ed rose a single eyebrow, and shrugged. "Sure." They soon arrived at the train station, and boarded the train, which was headed toward his hometown. It would be quite a while before they would arrive. So, Ed leaned back, while Alphonse stared out the window at the passing scenery.

His brother sounded oddly…excited. "Hmm…" He muttered, and dozed off in his seat. Al noticed right away, and sighed. "You sleep to much brother…"

HomeHappyBirthday

They finally arrived, and Al shook his elder brother's shoulders. "Were here." The two words were spoken, and the blonde alchemist awoke with a start. "Oh, alright." He said, sounding a little grumpy. The two brothers stepped off the train platform, and began the trek toward the Rockbell home. Only one person knew the brothers were coming.

They walked up the familiar path, and Den began to bark, welcoming them in his own way. Pinako just smiled, and called, "Winry! Important guests are here!" Winry, the birthday girl, just glanced up and grabbed her wrench out of instinct, and exited the house. "Hello boys!" She called, and tossed the wrench right at Ed's head. Guess what? It hit.

Bingo.

"What did you break this time shorty?" She called, and Edward just looked annoyed. "I'm here for your birthday idiot! And don't call me short!" Her mouth was in a small circle, "Oh." She said, but tossed another handy wrench at his sore head. "Don't call me an idiot!"

She ran down the stairs and grinned at the two brothers. "Now, what's this about my birthday?" Pinako grinned, Alphonse held out a wrapped gift, and as did an annoyed looking Edward. "I invited them from your birthday Winry." Pinako explained, and Winry looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," said Alphonse, "And we brought gifts!" Ed looked expectantly at the house. "Well? Are we going in, or just standing out here all day, chatting?"

HomeHappyBirthday

A little while later, it was time for her to open gifts. "Oh!" She gasped as she opened Ed's first. A new wrench! He eyes sparkled, "Oh! Thank you Edward!" Her face turned to an evil smirk, "Another wrench to toss at you when you break your automail!" Ed's eyes went wide, and he dropped his head. "Oh jeez…"

Next was Al's gift. She opened the package, and removed an odd tool. "I found it in the Central Hardware Store. I think the man called it a…nail gun. Yes…that's it. I thought you'd want to take it apart." Winry nodded and aimed it at the floor. She pulled the 'trigger' and with force a nail shot out. An evil glint entered her eye again, as she looked at Ed sideways. "Ed…"

"Al! You gave her another tool she can use as a weapon!" Al sighed. "Oops?" He didn't sound sorry at all. "You planned this!" The blonde alchemist exclaimed, and Winry stood holding her new weapon tight. "Thanks Al!"

With a quick movement, Winry shot a nail beside Ed. "Dammit!" He exclaimed and began to run out of the room. Winry followed at his heels shooting at Ed with her new toy. "You'll be cleaning that up!" Her grandmother shouted, reminding Winry. "Yes!" She called back, further away now.

Screaming could be heard as Ed ran, and Winry laughed evilly at the top of her lungs. "Come back here!"

A/N Like? I sure do! Review, and...I hope you liked it! So, review! Or else my evil nail gun will chase you until you do! Also, read my other stories! They're mostly humor, since I ambetter at it then other types... Want a sequal to it?

Teh-chibi-alchemist


End file.
